plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Foot Soldier (PvZ: BfN)
|flavor text = Foot Soldiers are highly versatile attackers. They can hit targets at far ranges, provide cover, and eliminate the largest foes with their ZPG. }} Foot Soldier is a playable Zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. He is an Attack class and specializes in attack versitility. Description In-game description Foot Soldiers are highly versatile attackers. They can hit targets at far ranges, provide cover, and eliminate the largest foes with their ZPG. Primary Weapon Foot Soldier's primary weapon is the Z-1 Assault Blaster, which fires paintball pellets that deal 6 damage each (7 for crits) and fires at a rate of 550 RPM (rounds per minute). Foot Soldier can fire 56 paintballs at a time before needing to reload. Abilities Upgrades }} Related achievement Strategies With Foot Soldier is a good all-around attacker. His high rate of fire allows him to frequently hit the enemy. Rooted Plants, such as Peashooters in Pea Gatling and Sunflowers in Sunbeam can be instantly killed with ZPG. Just make sure to aim right, and as they can't move, they will get vanquished. If enemies try to get close to you, use Rocket Jump to evade their fire and possibly retreat. Rocket Jump can also be used to get you a height advantage and allow you to provide cover fire for your team. Stink Clouds can be used to help your team capture objectives by repelling opponents or damaging them while decreasing their vision. Soldiers are not the best against small enemies, such as Acorn and Night Cap. They are hard to hit as it is, but with Night Cap's double jump and Acorn's Acorn Dash, they become very tricky foes. If possible, try to retreat and get backup, particularly an Engineer. If not, try to use Stink Cloud to encourage them to leave you alone or ZPG to damage or even vanquish them. Against One of the best characters to use against Soldiers is the Snapdragon. Snapdragons do massive damage at close range, where the Soldier will have no advantage. Snapdragon's Flame Blower can still hit the Soldier if he uses Rocket Jump, or if the Soldier tries to flee, Flare Ball could be used, or better, Blue Blazes. If the Soldier starts shooting you from far away, use Swoop Slam to get closer and Flame Blower to finish them off. Tips & Tricks The Super Zombie Stink Cloud can hide you from Kernel Corns Butter Becon if you stand in the cloud, it is useful for helping your team do a sneak attack in Butter Becon. Balancing changes October 2019 Patch * * * * November 2019 Patch * December 3, 2019 TTK patch * * * * January 2020 patch * Decreased velocity and drag distance of Z-1 Assault Blaster ** Decreased projectile speed from 850 m/s (2788.71 ft/s) to 450 m/s (1476.38 ft/s) * Increased recoil of Z-1 Assault Blaster ** Increased spread increase per shot from 0 to 0.275 ** Decreased spread yaw multiplier from 1 to 0.75 ** Increased maximum vertical recoil while unzoomed from 4.5 to 12 ** Increased vertical recoil increase per shot while unzoomed from 0.115 to 0.15 ** Increased minimum horizontal recoil increase per shot while unzoomed from -0.12 to -0.13 ** Increased maximum horizontal recoil increase per shot while unzoomed from 0.12 to 0.13 ** Decreased recoil decrease factor while unzoomed from 18 to 16 ** Increased maximum vertical recoil while zoomed from 4.5 to 15 ** Increased vertical recoil increase per shot while zoomed from 0.115 to 0.159 ** Increased recoil decrease factor while zoomed from 18 to 50 ** Increased recoil multiplier while zoomed from 0.3 to 0.4 * Rapid Fire Upgrade – Decreased fire rate speed up and max fire rate ** Decreased fire rate increase from 8.6666 RPM per shot to 6 RPM per shot and max rate of fire from 780 RPM to 700 RPM Gallery HD Foot Soldier BFN.png|Foot Soldier's full body BfN Background - Foot Soldier (PC).jpg|Background for PC BfN Background - Foot Soldier (Mobile).jpg|Background for mobile Pvz-text-embed-image-zombie-09.png|Foot Soldier on the official website kcvk.jpeg|Foot Soldier during Character Select Perk RoleIcon Hero Soldier.png|His icon Cowmooflage commander.jpeg|The Rare Cowmooflage Commander Costume, exclusive for Snow Day See also *[[Foot Soldier|Foot Soldier (Garden Warfare)]] Category:Playable characters Category:Character class Category:Attack class Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies Category:Zombies